


I can help you

by tiredballs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, I suck at writing, I’m a literal loser, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Possessive Behavior, Violence, What other tags do I put, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredballs/pseuds/tiredballs
Summary: When you were in high school you constantly got bullied, but you quickly got used to it so it never affected you like it would a normal person. Now your all grown up and living on your own, you thought every thing was going well. Until your parents died in a house fire, the investigator said they honestly weren’t sure how the fire even started. You were so hurt by your parents sudden death that you decided that you needed therapy. You knew it’s what your parents would’ve wanted. You expected it would be normal, but once you got to your first appointment and you saw who your therapist was you regretted your decision immediately.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad so I’m shocked if you read it.
> 
> I also don’t really know what to put in the notes so Yeah.
> 
> I feel like I should put a disclaimer..
> 
> HI DISCLAIMER HERE I DONT OWN AND HIAKYUU CHARACTERS UM YEAH

*flash back to high school*

Just like any other day you went to school and the same thing kept happening. The other students would laugh at you for no reason.

How did this start you may ask? 2 words Toru. oikawa. He started a rumor about be saying that I stalked him, which now that you think about it that's basically what his fan girls do on the daily basis. He started the rumor the day of when I accidentally bumped into him. I was a second year and he was a third year. I apologized over and over feeling bad for bumping into an upper class men. I didn't even know who he was but I guess he assumed I did. And from there on out I was known as "stalking girl" just because I bumped into him. I've gotten used to it, as Ling as I knew it wasn't true I was fine. When I walked down the halls walking past him he would jus glare at you. Some times he would say something aloud for every one to hear.

*present time*

I couldn't believe what I just had heard from the cops. My parents were found dead burnt alive. My eyes were becoming glossy and the cops said their still investigating what started it and then they were on their way. I shit the door and feel to the ground and started crying my eyes out. I realized I just lost my parents, the parents that helped me through every thing. They were gone. Just. Like. That. Weeks went by and I didn't leave my apartment, not for food, not for friends, not for anything. I stayed in my apartment sleeping and hurting. When I was asleep I could see them, I could see my parents. We would have small conversation and they felt so vivid. I would write them down in a journal so I could remember them better. One in particular I would always think about. It was my parents saying I should get help and it hurt them to see me in that state. I was debating if I should go to see a therapist or not. In the end you decided to go, you booked a few sessions. But they didn't say what my therapist name was. I was fine with it I was getting help either way. I told my friends who were worried about me that I was getting help. They were proud of me which made me feel good about myself a bit more.

*oikawas pov*

Today was the happiest day of my life. I had just received an email from the one and only y/n. Of course she didn't know that I was going to be her therapist. But either way I get to spend time to know her and know all her problems. The first session was in a few days. She planned 3 months of therapy, and we don't do refunds and therapist at the offices are very limited. So she would have to be stuck with me for those 3 months. Hopefully she will forgive for what I did in high school. I should plan my outfit I have to look the best for her. 

*y/n's POV the day of the first session*

I went to address and when I got there I immediately loved the way every thing was set up. Big windows and a bunch of plants. There were ones hanging from the ceiling while other were on the floor or on tables. It was beautiful. I went up to the receptionist and told her that I had an appointment and she told me to wait where couches were set up. As I sat down I pulled out my phone and started to look through it. After a few minutes some one came through a door way across from me. If never thought in my life I'd see him again. I wanted to leave, I didn't care that I spent that money for therapy I wanted to leave. He then announced my name "l/n, f/n?" I stood up and he came up to greet me. "Hey, long time no see. How have you been?" he said happily. Did he forget what he did to me? I had to play a long for now. "Oh I've been alright.." I replied. "how are you?" Wtf do you think I'm getting fucking therapy. He told me to follow him to his office and told me to make myself comfortable. I just sat down on the sofa and he sat across from me in is chair. "Well I first off want to apologize for what I did you in high school, I was a huge jerk.. and i just thought it be a funny joke for me and my friends, but I didn't consider how you felt.." he said. Fuck what do I say. "No, it's fine. I got used to it, I was just shocked a guy I didn't even know started a rumor about me.." I said quietly. He looks at me shocked and said "you didn't know who I was?" I shook my head no, and he looked at me shocked. "any ways I just have a few forms for you too fill out, just some basic stuff nothing to complicated." I was shocked how he changed the subject so fast. He handed me a sheet with basic questions.

Name:________  
Last name:________  
Email:______________  
Home address:______________  
Place of work:____________  
Phone number:______________

I filled out the questions but I hesitated on my number and home address, I ended up filling them anyways. I handed oikawa my paper and put it on his desk. "Alright so what brings you here?" He asked. "Well uhm my parents the passed away recently, and I've been having really vivid dreams of them telling me to get help and that they hated seeing me this way..." I forgot who I was talking too and I immediately regretted what I just said. "I'm so sorry that happened... but your dreams they've been talking to you correct?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Have you tried writing them down?" He questioned me. I nodded again saying yes. "If you don't mind can you bring it to our next session? I would like to read it, it maybe be able to help me understand a little bit more.."   
you thought about it for a few seconds. If it's going to help me then I guess I have no choice.  
"Uhm sure, I can bring it in.." I shyly said

"Alright that's great this session is almost over so I can let you go early if you want. And thank you for forgiving me." Oikawa said. "Oh uhm no problem.. then I'll get going thanks oikawa." You replied. You both said your good byes and you went home. And sighed with relief that it was over.

The next session was like the last he would ask questions and you would answer. You also have him your dream journal which you were a bit hesitant about, but he reassured you that it's safe with him. 

~~~~~~~

As I went into the building for therapy I saw oikawa running up to be before I went in. He was holding two coffees. "Wait! I got you coffee!" He shouted. "Oh uhm thanks oikawa.." i said with a confused face. It seems he's trying to be more my friend then my therapist. We both went into his office and he started talking. "So what I wanted to start doing was daily check ins, since we don't see each other every day. And I'll just ask how your feeling and talk with you and that's pretty much it. I just wanted to see if you want to do it?"Oh and please call me tōru!" I was shocked when he said to call him by his first name. "Sure I don't mind doing that, it may help me more.. oh and also can I get my journal back?" I said. He nodded and handed it back. The session went on and he tried to goof off with you, you weren't sure what to do so you went with it. After awhile you said your good byes and went your ways.

Once you got home you started to text your friends and you guys made some plans . You got ready and thought your self that this is the first time in awhile you've gone out with friends. You all decided to go out drinking, which you thought was a bad idea because some of your friends can't really hold their alcohol. But you shrugged that thought off because you were happy you finally felt like going out with your friends. 

Once you arrived at the club you waited for your friends. Which were mostly guys just because they understood you more. You saw one of your friends from the distance. You waved him over and when the red head spotted you he did a light jog over to you. "Hey y/n! How have you been?" He asked curiously as he tilted his head. "I think I've been a lot better to be honest" I replied. You two chatted till the rest of your friends showed up. Ushijima and semi came around the corner. Before you all walked into the club you get a text message from oikawa.

Hey y/n,  
I just wanted to check up on you and I was just curious what you were doing right now.

Hey  
I'm doing good right now actually, and I'm out with some friends getting drinks 

Oh well I hope you have a good night   
Stay safe :)

*oikawas POV*

She shouldn't be out right now drinking. She should've gone with me. 

𝒹ℴℯ𝓈 𝗌𝗁𝘦 𝘯𝘰ⓣ ⓝⓔⓔ🅓 𝓂ℯ?

𝓃ℴ, 𝗈𝖿 𝖼𝗈𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 🅢🅗🅔 ƝЄЄƊƧ ᴍᴇ

SHΣ JUST ΠΣΣDS MΣ.

𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝕠𝕟ᒪY ᴍᴇ

𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓂ℯ.

As I walked back and forth deciding on what to do, I finally came up with an idea. I'll go out and find her and bring her back to my place saying she was to drunk and that she was about to go with some random guy. It should work and there's only one club near where she lives so I'm assuming it's that one.

*y/n's POV*

As we were getting drinks I kept talking with semi and ushijima and tendou were talking. Tendou once told me before he had a thing for ushijima but he wasn't sure if he liked him back. Then I thought of an idea. "Hey semi, lets leave these two alone and let them talk" tendou looked at me shocked and I winked at him. Me and semi got up and got more drinks and sat down some where else.

By the end of the night I was just a little tipsy, while semi on the other hand was very tipsy. Ushijima and tendou left awhile ago, and you couldn't let semi go home alone. So you decided to take him to your place. You helped him up and started to walk back. When you saw a familiar face walking around the corner. It was oikawa. When he semi leaning on you with his arm around he immediately ran over. "Oikawa? What are you doing out this late?" I asked. "I was going on a walk I couldn't sleep. What's going on is your friend ok?" He replied.

"Yep just drunk I'm taking him back to my place, his is too far away for him to go alone."

"Do you want me to help?"

"I mean yeah kinda"

Oikawa came onto semis other side and put his arm around his shoulder, me and the two walked to my apartment. I started to feel rain droplets falling on my face. And we all started to walk faster. Once we got to my apartment we set semi down on my couch. I noticed that it was raining hard now and that i couldn't just let oikawa walk home in that. I didn't have another couch meaning he would have to sleep in my bed with me. It's big enough for both of us and to have our own sides so I made my decision. "You can stay here tonight if you want, you can sleep with my on the bed... but you have to stay on your side." I instructed. A smile came across his face as he said "thank you! You won't regret it!" He took off his jacket which left him in sweat pants and a black shirt. I went to go change in the bathroom, and when I walked out I saw oikawa sitting at the end of my bed. I looked at him confused as I got into bed. And I finally asked if he was ok. He let out a sigh and got on to the other side of the bed, then finally saying some while laying down facing towards me on his side. "In high school I started the rumor because I liked you... and when I found out you had no idea who I was, I was mad I felt like I just got rejected. Which didn't happen often may I add. And when I first apologized it was shitty and I'm sorry for that too.." I looked at him and replied "oikawa what you did barely affected me ok? I was over it in about a week. And thank you for apologizing."

"I just feel like I have to do some thing more for you to fully forgive me.."

"I already do, now what do I have to do for you to be quiet?"

He laid there thinking and then said "cuddles!"

Before I could say anything he already had his arms wrapped around me and my head in his chest. I didn't know what to do but if it got him to shut up I would deal with it.

*oikawa's POV*

This isn't exactly how I thought my plan would go but this will do. She felt so warm, when I pulled her in she started to breath heavily into my chest. Ugh just the thought of her makes me crazy. She's smells so good. She's smells just like peaches. This is progress, I just need to get rid of people in the way. Then she'll be all mine. I already got rid of her parents, which was easy. 

But now it's her friends turn.


	2. 2

*no ones POV*

The days started to get colder, it was becoming fall. You and semi have gotten closer and closer. You have told oikawa about this, he said he doesn't think it's a good idea. But you think other wise, semi has made you so happy and it was noticeable. Semi had asked you to hangout because he has some thing to ask you, but it was the day you had a session with oikawa.

* y/n's POV*

I have to tell oikawa and say I can't make it to the next session, hopefully he understands. Maybe we could reschedule that session.

Me:  
Hey oikawa! I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to attend the next session I had made plans forgetting about the session. Maybe we can reschedule it?

Oikawa:  
Yeah.

Yeah? Knowing him he would've said something completely different... maybe he's just busy.

*oikawas POV*

As I finished texting her I slammed my phone on to my bed and threw the nearest thing across my room. How could she just cancel on me like that?! I bet it's the stupid semi. I have to get rid of him soon. She only needs me to help her. I'm the only one who can help her. 

*no ones POV*

It's now the day you go ad hang out with semi, you can't help but feel anxious on what he's going to ask you. Ever since you two met you couldn't help but want to become closer with him. Just because you liked him, but you never thought he would return the feelings.

On your way to hangout with semi you couldn't help the feeling of you being followed. You thought you were just being paranoid so you shrugged it off. You finally got to semis place and he let you in.  
"So what did you want to ask me?" Y/n questioned. "Well you see... would you say we became closer?" He asked shyly. You nodded and then he said. "I really like the friendship we have right now and... I don't want to ruin it, but I can't help but want to be more then just friends..." he fiddled with his fingers. You just sat there in shock zoning out the he just basically said he had feelings for you. He started to blush really red, then he noticed that you were zoned out. He waved his hand i front of your face saying "y/n? Are you there?... it's fine if you don't feel the same way I just hope we can still be friends..." he locked sad as he said the last part and you snapped out of it and noticed and quickly said "no! I do feel the same way! I was just shocked that you felt the same way!" Semi looked at you with smile on his face. You didn't know what to do so you just hugged him and he hugged you back. You both ended up falling onto the floor. You on top of him, you both started laughing while looking at each other. The laughing died down and you both just looked at each other. It was like the two of you were thinking the same thing and you both went into a kiss. He pulled away and just looked at you and smiled, you were confused at first but then he says "y/n I know this is way to early to say but I really love you." You smile "I love you too" you replied. For the rest of the night you guys watched movies and cuddled together. 

It's been a few days since you and semi got together. Just him being with you has made you forget about all your problems, the only time you feel sad is when your talking to them with oikawa. 

Oikawa  
Hey! So about the rain check   
I'm only free today to do it, so   
If you want to come in today that will be great!

Y/n  
Yeah sure I can come in today .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*y/n's POV*

I finished getting ready for today's session. I started walking and you were planning what you were going to say to his questions. Once I got there he was already waiting for you leaning on the door frame to his office starring at you smiling. I followed him to his office like i normally do, but this time he seemed mad like he was about to throw something across the room. He didn't show it physically but he's vibe was just different today. As he was finishing something up on his desk and started speaking "so how have you been? Is every thing alright?" I answered honestly "yes actually I've just been happier recently." The conversation went on and then he asked me this "are there times when you remember your problems and just feel out of it?" Once again I answered honestly "well yes actually... it's when I'm here but I think that's just because I'm talking about them more. But I also think it's good for me talking about them and facing them." He looked at you and then wrote stuff down. After awhile he started speaking "thank you for being honest, even though your one of my patients I actually really enjoy talking to you.." he went on but I all I was thinking why he said he enjoyed talking to me I might just be stupid he could say that to all he's patients. You stopped zoning out and he was still talking. "Now I have another question, have you made and new relationships?" "Oh uhm yes actually, I started dating a guy." Once I said dating I could tell oikawa was affected by it. "Well that's great to hear! Just make sure if you see any red flags you listen to them." He looked down at his watch and then said " well look at the time this session is already over, I'll see you next time ok?" I nodded and then said your goodbyes to him and then left.

*oikawas POV*

Dating?! She's fucking dating some one that's not me. This was not apart of my plan. And you would think she would be most happy when she's here? But no she's her happiest when she's with him! I bet it's the guy she was taking home. He yet again ruined my plans. I need to get rid of him. I can't do it now they just started dating and she just told me that, what if she gets suspicious of me. I need to wait even if it hurts knowing she's not with me. I should be the one holding her and being with her at night pleasing her. She only needs me. 

As I walked back and forth plotting something, some thing came to mind. Cheating. I need to get that guy to cheat on y/n. She'll be most vulnerable and she'll come to me. I just needed to drug that guy so much he goes off with another girl. It's perfect. I need to fill in some of the blanks in the plan but it will work I just know that it will. If anyone gets in the way of the plan then their going to end up like y/n's parents.

*no ones pov*

It's been a few weeks since you and semi started dating you both decided to move into together. You kept going to sessions, speaking of which you only had one month of therapy left. Oikawa had just finished up his plan to get you back into his hands. It was a flawless plan, and it was about to go down the next day. Semi asked you if he could go out with friends tomorrow and you being the best every said yes and that it didn't bother you. You didn't want to be a controlling person and you trusted semi so much. You were both laying in bed cuddling each other. "Hey y/n..." he said as he was stroking your hair. You confused said "yeah? Is something wrong?" "No, no it's just I have a bad feeling about tomorrow.." he replied. "What do you mean?" You questioned. "I'm not sure, just know that I love you." He said shyly. "I love you too, but why are you saying it like your going to die tomorrow?" You said worried. "I'm not sure I might just be paranoid." He said. "Well come home safe ok? Don't drink a lot of alcohol because I have to work late tomorrow." You replied. He nodded and then kissed your forehead.

*time skip*  
*no ones pov*

It was the day semi was going out. You were still confused by him saying he had a bad feeling about today but you shrugged it off. Semi was still sleeping while you got up and went to work. You worked and a small retail store and you had to lock up tonight which is was why you were going to be home late. It was a normal day when you arrived at work.

*semis pov*

When i woke up y/n was already gone to work. I was still debating if I should go out or not. A few hours went by and I started getting ready to go out. Ushijima and tendou were going to pick me up around 9-ish. I finished getting ready and it was right on time because I got a text from tendou say that they were here. The first thing we did was go out and eat dinner. We were seated in a curved booth with ushijima in the middle. 

"So how are you and y/n doing?" Ushijima asked. "Really good actually, she so perfect and I love her so much" I replied. "Well lucky you then, I always kinda knew you y/n were going to end up together sooner or later." Tendou said. "Why made you think that?" I ask just out of curiosity. "First of all the way you two look at each other when we all were together, second of all you both told me you liked eachother." He said. I looked at him shocked and said " why didn't you tell me?! We could've started dating a long time ago!" Tendou and ushijima let out a chuckle. "I wanted to see how far you two would get on your own.." he replied.

We were on to our next location which was a local bar. We all started off just chatting and not getting any drinks. I was the first one to ask for one though. The bartender did seem sketchy he wore a hat and sunglasses in side which was a bit weird... he handed me the drink and i quickly took it down. Then ushijima and tendou got a drink. They kept getting drinks while I only had one. After awhile every thing started to become a blur I couldn't think straight. I knew I couldn't hold my alcohol well but I could go for at least 3 drinks before I got like this. A girl came up to me she looked exactly like y/n but she sounded different but she reassured me that it was her. I believed her and she took me back to our apartment. After that I'm not sure what happened.

*y/ns pov*

I just got off work it was around 11-ish about to turn 12. As I walked into the apartment I hear noises. I knew exactly what they were. My heart dropped, I started walking to the bed room door. The noises got louder and louder as I approached it. I opened the door. And there he was with another girl. Her naked bottom on top of his. He saw the light from the hallway and then saw me. "Y/n?" He said confused. The girl looked shocked. "I- I'm sorry-" i couldn't get the rest of the words out I just ran out of the apartment crying. I didn't stop running until I got to a bus stop and just sat down and put my hands over your face. I pulled out your phone and texted the only person i thought could help.

Y/n  
Hey oikawa I just need some one to talk to right now. Some thing just happened. If your not up it's fine we can just talk about it next session.

Oikawa  
Hey I'm up! The office is close right now but you can swing by my place if you'd like.. 

Y/n  
I would like that

Oikawa  
Alright here's my address   
*location*  
Y/n  
Ok I'll be there soon.

After i finished texting him I rushed to his address which was surprisingly close to where I was.  
I were still crying when I arrived.  
When I knocked on the door he answered it right away.


	3. 3

*oikawas pov*

When I saw her she was a crying mess. It was quiet cute honestly.. when she saw me she immediately gave me a hug. I was so happy, I was trying so hard to keep my smile in. It was almost impossible. She felt so cold, she needed my warmth. she just needed me. "Hey.. do you want to come inside?" I asked. She nodded her head. She let go of me, I gently grabbed her hand and lead her inside. I sat down on the couch and sitting her down next to me. She was in my house. I could do anything I wanted to her right now. I could keep her here forever. But I can't. Not yet at least. I just needed her to be in this state to get closer to her. "take some deep breaths ok? Just try to calm down.." I said to her gently rubbing her back. She did as I said and after awhile she calmed down. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked. "I-it's semi..."   
"What did he do?"

"He... h-he cheated on me.." she said crying again and breathing heavily. But my plan worked just as I suspected it would. " just calm down ok? Every thing will be alright-" I was cut off by her. "It won't be alright. Just yesterday he was saying that he loved me, and... and I believed him... I j-just love him so much.." she continued to cry. What she said made me almost grab her and tell her that she belongs to me and that she only should love me. But I had to remain calm so I could get closer to her. "S-should I just listen to his side of the story? Maybe he got drunk and thought it was me?" She asked while looking at me. "I wouldn't, he still did that to you.. I don't think it matter s if he was drunk or not." I said. 

"It's just he's always been my friend... and I'll just miss him... it wouldn't be the same with out him.." she spoke quietly. She just keeps saying stuff I don't want to hear. It's making me sick, why is she just so willing to forgive him for what he did. Just like that? It's not fair. "I understand that it's just your willing to forgive him so fast... after he cheated on you, and I feel as if he may do it again.." She just nodded her head agreeing to my statement. "Listen it's late, would you like to spend the night? But we would have to share the bed if you don't mind.. the couch isn't as comfortable as the bed.." I asked her she thought about for awhile.. "sure... also do you mind if I borrow some clothes?" She asked so innocently, it was adorable. She still had tears in her eyes, and her mascara had also smudge. "I don't mind at all, you can also take a shower if you want?" I was hoping she'd say yes, before she came I may or may not have set a camera up in there."I'd like that" she replied while wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "Alright then let me just get you a towel and clothes and then you can shower." I get up and she followed right behind me. I just grabbed some sweat pants, a shirt, and even a sweatshirt. I set it on the bathroom counter top and then showing her where the towels are. She thanked me and I left the room.

*y/ns pov* 

I shut the door and locked it, then turning the water on. As I waited for the water to warm up I kept thinking about oikawa said. That I shouldn't ask semi what happened, but I was going to ask semis side to it wether or not oikawa approved. If I didn't it wouldn't feel fair.. I felt the water and it was pretty warm so I started to undress. Once I got into the shower I just let the water hit my face with my eyes closed. I felt some what relaxed... but I just couldn't get the imagine of semi and the girl out of my head.. I started crying again, but I had to pull it together. 

*oikawas pov*

Just the thought of her naked body excited me. I wanted her so badly. I could give her aphrodisiac.. is it to soon for that? I want to hear her whimpering underneath me, her moans. I want to see the lewd faces she makes.. I want to feel every inch of her body. maybe I should give her the aphrodisiac... she would remember it though, and it would make it awkward between us. I get up and head to the kitchen looking through my drawers. I knew I had some Rohypnol. I kept searching and finally found it. I heard the water stop in the bathroom, which meant she'd be under me soon. I grabbed a glass and popped a pill into it, waiting for it to dissolve. After awhile I heard y/n call me name. I walked over to the bathroom and there she was, standing in my clothes. They were going to be off her soon so I might as well enjoy her in them for now. "Are you sure it's ok I sleep in your bed?" She questioned me. "Of course I don't mind" I smile at her. "But I'm not the tired right now so can we watch a movie maybe?" I asked her hoping she would say yes. And as I hoped she said nodded her head yes. "Alright then, what are you thinking? Maybe horror or what about comedy?" I tried not to laugh knowing it doesn't matter. "I don't mind.." she replied. "Ok I'll pick something random then! Also do you want some water?" 

"Oh uh sure.."

"Wait in the living room and I'll bring it to you"

She did as I told her she was so obedient.

*oikawas pov* 

When I came to the living room from the kitchen she was sitting there waiting for me. I placed the water I had put the roofie in on the coffee table. She slowly leaned over and picked it up and drank it. "Thank you.." she talked so quietly, it was adorable. I nodded in response, But all I had to do now was wait for the drug to kick in. which would be in about 30 minutes. for now I'll let my imagination run wild, but first I had to put on a movie which I did. I honestly didn't care what is was. I just needed her distracted, I sat down next to her. 

It's only be about 10 minutes, and let's just say my imagination did run wild. each thought got me harder with each one. There was no point in cover my boner she wouldn't remember it anyways.

More time has passed and I felt like I couldn't wait any longer. 

*y/ns pov*

My muscles were getting harder to move, and the room felt like it was spinning. I had no idea what was going on. "O-oikawa do you mind if I go to bed now?" I asked while looking down. When I looked at oikawa he had a smirk on his face or it looked like he did. "Sure, Are you feeling alright?" 

"My head just hurts" 

I started to get up, but my body soon collapsed to the floor. I was still able to some what see. As I tried to get up oikawa rushed over and picked me up bridal style. I looked up at him and he was looking straight a head with a clear smirk on his face.

*oikawas pov*

It was finally time, I could finally see her perfect body underneath me. I set her down on my bed and immediately got on top of her. "w-what's going on-" before she could even finish I attacked her lips with a sloppy kiss. As I was still kissing her I started to undress her. Just feeling her smooth skin turned me on even more. I continued to undress her till she was only in her lacy (color) underwear. I pulled away from the kiss to let her catch her breath while I took off the sweat shirt and shirt I gave her. Which revealed her matching bra. Her chest was perfect. She was perfect. I quickly undressed myself leaving me only in my boxers.

I kissed her again, but less sloppy this time. It took her awhile to finally give in and kiss me back. I reached my hand down and slid it in between her legs, starting to do circles around her bud. She was so wet already, I could just slide in now. I couldn't not right now. I planned I'll take my time with her to save this moment for ever. I slipped two fingers in and moved them. while I was doing that I moved my other hand up to her bra and unclipped it. I slid it off of her before moving and sucking on her bare skin. I started to move my fingers faster which caused her to softly moan. I continued to do this until she came onto my fingers which then I licked off. She tasted so good, I wanted more. I moved my head down and started sucking on her inner thigh. I left a trail of hickeys before starting to devour her like it was my last meal. I wanted to pleasure her first before me. I wanted to figure out where she liked to be touch. I kept going before I felt her tense up which told me she was about to finishes. I moved my tongue faster until he sweet juices flooded into my mouth. She tasted so good, I wanted to keep going. But I couldn't ignore my cock aching to feel her insides. I positioned my tip at her entrance, and slowly slid in. I groaned while she moaned softly. She was so tight around me, it felt so good. I waited a bit for her to adjust to my size, and then I started doing slow thrust. As I was moving in and out of her I kissed her leaving hickeys on her collar bone moving down to her breast and making more hickeys. I started to move faster, I took her legs and placed them on my shoulders so I could have more room. My thrust got harder and faster, she arched her back as I did so. She started tightening around me it felt even better. She came onto my cock and I soon after I pulled out and stroked my cock a few times and then came onto her stomach. I noticed I got hard again. "Fuck.." I whispered. I looked up and down her body covered in my cum. I leaned down and whispered into her ear "you don't mind if we go another round?.. right little cutie?" She tried to reply but just ended up nodding her head. I wasn't even sure if she heard the question I ask but she still nodded her head yes. "Your a little messy, why don't we go to the shower and finish in there." I said as I picked her and went to the bathroom. I didn't care where I fucked as long as the moment lasted longer. I started the shower and stepped in with her still in my arms. She probably still couldn't stand so I just had to fuck her while she was in my arms. I positioned her at my tip and went into her again. I wasted no time going even harder. She almost cummed instantly, her legs began to shake. I went faster and faster. She was moaning so much while I was groaning. She came 3 more times before I finally came. I washed both of us down and got out of the shower. As soon as I laid her down she fell asleep. I looked all over at her body as I noticed all the marks on her body. "Shit" I said. I need to come up with a way to explain why there's hickeys all over her. I stood there for a minute until I finally came up with something. I'll just simple say we got drunk and we slept together. I laid in bed next to her, already missing the feeling of being inside of her. I moved so I was on top of her and slid into her again. I wasnt going to move or anything I just wanted to be inside of her. Once I was in her again I laid on top of her and fell asleep like that.

*y/ns POV*

I woke up the next day with oikawa on top of me. I had a horrible head ache and my legs were sore. I didn't realize it at first but then I noticed we were both naked and that he was inside of me. I started freaking out trying to remember what happened last night. I only remembered coming here, taking a shower, and watching a movie. 

*oikawas POV*

I noticed that y/n was awake, this is where I had to pretend the I was hung over and had no idea what happened and how we got like this. I waiting a bit more until she gently shook me. "O-oikawa wake up.." she said. I lifted my head and looked at her pretending to be confused. I looked down at her naked body and acted like I shocked and that I just figured out I was inside of her. I was going to miss this feeling of being inside of her, but not for long. I quickly got up a fell to the floor. She grabbed the covers and covered herself. "What happened last night?" She asked not making contact with me. I used a pillow to cover myself. "I'm not sure my head is killing me though.. The last thing I remember is having a few drinks." I replied. I got up and got clothes for myself and her. " I'm gunna go change, you should too.. we can figure out what happened last night ok?.." I said. She simply nodded and I headed to the bathroom. 

*y/ns POV*

As I got dressed sitting on the bed because my legs hurt to much to even try to stand, I was think about what happened last night. I remember why I even came here in the first place. Semi cheated and then I texted oikawa and and I took a shower and watched a movie. That's all I can remember, I was frustrated and trying not cry. I felt like I was going to puke my brains out. So I quickly got up trying to ignore the pain in my legs, but the gave out as soon as I got to the door of the bathroom. Oikawa heard me fall he opened the door and tried to help me up. I covered my mouth and pointed to the toilet. He brought me towards the toilet once figuring out that I was going to throw up. He held my hair up as I started puking out any food that was in my system. I thought I was finished so started to say something "I'm s-sorry-" but then more throw up came out. Oikawa rubbed my back "it's ok, take as long as you need I'll wait.." he said. After 3 minutes I finally stopped puking, and oikawa got me a paper towel to wipe my mouth with.

He helped me walk back to the bed and sat down next to me. "What's the last you remember after you cater here??" Oikawa asked. "Taking a shower, and watching a movie.." I answered. "What do you remember?" I asked. "Watching the movie, having a few drinks with you, and a few bits of what happened before we went to bed..." oikawa responded. "This is just what I'm guessing.. we both just got drunk and then it just happened, and I don't think we took advantage if we were both drunk.." he added on. "I guess so.." you simply said. There was a bit of awkward silence and after awhile oikawa said something. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"   
"My legs hurt, my head hurts and yeah I'm hungry..." you said.  
"Alright stay here and I'll bring you some medicine" he replied "I'll also make you some breakfast"  
"Thank you.." you responded.


End file.
